Brother
by Arashi no Baka
Summary: Brothers are there when you need them the most. They always have been. And they always will be.


Brother

By Arashi no Baka

Disclaimer: I do not own. Never will.

Notes: Kind of strange. But, yeah. Could be either Tv-Verse, or Movie-verse, Not sure. Take it whatever way you want. A nice Gordy-Alan brother fic.

* * *

Gordon Tracy watched the sun as it cast it's lazy rays onto the eerie night silence of Tracy Island. He smiled slowly as he caught sight of his youngest brother, dangling his feet in the pool. Alan Tracy was resting his head on his knees, his eyes watching the absence of ripples in mute fascination.

"Hey."

The intense blue eyes met his and a happy smile worked its way onto the youngest boy's face.

"Hey."

Gordon sat down beside his brother, dipping his barefeet into the pool and watching the ripples spread across the pale blue surface. Alan lent back, his eyes resting on his brother's face, searching for something.

"You look sad."

Gordon shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it with his brother just yet. Not before he accepted it for himself. He settled for patiently ignoring his brothers searching stare and sighed when Alan made no move to stop.

"It's no big deal. Really."

"You're hurting them you know."

Yeah. He knew. But that didn't mean he had to make them feel better. He couldn't. Not when he didn't feel okay himself.

"And I'm supposed to make them feel better. But nobody cares about me…"

"I do. And they do to. They know how hard this is for you."

Gordon snorted and looked his little brother in the eye. A shiver ran up his spine as Alan's face shifted into a worried frown. The red-head immediately turned away. This was what he was afraid of. He couldn't let go.

"I have to work this through on my own."

"Why? Because it's how you deal with it? Or because its how _I _deal with it?"

The words were spoken so calmly. And Gordon felt himself reacting to them almost instantly. He didn't want to cry. Not now. It was like losing. But losing what? The tears came anyway, and Alan sighed softly, bringing his brother into a hug.

"You don't have to be ashamed Gordy…everybody cries…"

The tide of tears soon wore themselves out, but Alan didn't let go. And Gordon didn't want him too. The feel of his brother's arms on his, made Gordon feel somehow safe. He'd always felt that way around Alan. Whilst the small blonde was watching his back, and he Alan's, there was nothing that could ever tear them apart.

But it had. Hadn't it?

"I miss you."

Alan smiled as he pulled away from his red-headed brother. They slowly returned to their previous toe-dipping, only this time there was an air of closeness to them.

"I know. And I miss you. But I'm always with you Gordy. Remember that."

Gordon nodded, sensing that their time was somehow coming to a close.

"I never told you how much I loved you. Did I?"

Alan's smile was affectionate and he leaned against Gordon's shoulder for a minute.

"No. But you never needed to. I knew. Always have. And I always will."

Alan's tone seemed to draw Gordon's face around, and his brother continued as soon as he was looking at him.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me Gordy. I knew that had you been able to, you would have helped me. Because you were always there for me. Especially when I needed you. It was like you didn't need me to tell you. You always knew. And I'm more grateful for that than you'll ever know. You are more than my Brother, Gordy. You're my best friend and soulmate too. I know that sounds weird."

Alan's smile reached his eyes.

"But you know, your soulmate doesn't have to be a stranger. It can be a member of your family too. And you were mine. And that's why I know you need me. And that's why I came."

Gordon sat in silence. He'd known all this. Always had. Because he'd felt it for Alan. But still…he didn't know if he was quite ready to let go yet….

"But there is someone in there who needs _you_ more than you need me."

Gordon knew that too.

"Please. Go talk to him. For me."

Gordon would deny him nothing in life.

"You not coming in then?"

Gordon felt at peace now. He knew he was loved. And he was needed. That was enough for now. There would be later to reflect.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet at least."

"Give my love to mum."

Alan's smile could have lit up a darkened room.

"Yeah. And my love to you. All of you."

Gordon nodded and watched his brother stand. The small blonde disappeared round the side of the villa. Sighing slowly, the red-head climbed to his feet, casting one last look at the place his brother had been sitting moments ago.

"Thanks Alan…"

There was no need for a reply. Gordon knew Alan would hear him. And would always be there for him. It was, after all, what a brother did.

And now, he had to go be a brother.

* * *

There. Weird, I know. Anyways. That's it. Finito. Done. The End. Whatever. R & R? 


End file.
